Not bullet proof
by Gothix
Summary: At the end of Bite club, what if Frank hadn't stopped Kim shooting Shane? What if Claire had got there first?...  Crap sumary but please read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Not Bullet Proof

You want me now?" she asked, pointing the gun at him.

Shane sighed. "About as much as caner. So shoot me already."

She was going to. Claire could see it in her eyes…she saw the movement of her fingers tighten on the trigger. But just before the gun went off, Claire jumped with all that she had in front of Shane.

She heard the gunshot, heard Shanes scream, and felt a terrible, biting, agonising, pain in her chest. She knew it had worked.

Shane caught her as she fell and eased her to the cold floor to survey the damage. "Claire! No, don't close your eyes, stay with me Claire! Please, oh god Claire, this is all my fault…CLAIRE!"

Claire struggled to open her eyes, looking p into his beautiful face. He was beautiful, she loved him so much.

A noise behind him made her look. She saw Kim aiming again…but before she could warn Shane, Frank Collins flickered into view just a foot from Kim's face.

She shrieked in terror. Even crazy people could do that when a ghost with the vicious face of Shane's father showed up in their moment of triumph.

"Not my son" Frank said. "You're not hurting my son."

Shane whirled around. "Dad?" he whispered. He sounded dazed and disbelieving. To be honest she couldn't blame him.

Kim fired but the shot went wild and she missed Shane by at least a foot. Suddenly Frank moved closer and she stepped back, tripped over the table and fell on the floor, banging her head and knocking her unconscious. Frank gave her one look of disgust before turning back to shane. He smiled grimly "Hello son".

"You're dead. You're _dead_."" Shane choked.

Oh god. Everything was getting blacker, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. But once again, Claire forced her eyes to open. She needed to make things right…before she left.

"Claire knew. She _knew_".

"Shane" she rasped. Shane turned slowly towards her, almost as if had forgotten she was there. Then his eyes widened and he immediately turned back to her. "CLAIRE! Oh my god, you're bleeding so much Claire you-"

She reached out with her last bit of strength to grab his arm weakly.

"Shane, I-I-I'm….sorry"

And with that she fell limp against his chest, her head falling back. Shane yelled, but he was a faint shape now, she was vaguely aware of the warm blood covering her entire torso and a dull pain against her chest. The world was quiet and dark. Amidst it all she made out the words I love you from his lips.

"Love…you…Shane" she managed so very softly and then finally let go.

**Shanes POV**

it was terrible when she fell back. There was so, so much blood, and as much pressure I put on the wound it just kept pouring out. She was dying and it was all my fault. I was begging her to hold on, to wait until I could get some help. When I told her I loved her, she told me the same back and I was filled with a brief flicker of hope before she was finally pulled under. She needed help, so badly, but no one here was a fucking doctor. I was someone she should trust, yet here I was, sitting my ass here and letting her die… _no._ I would _not_ let her die. She wasn't dead yet. She was still breathing…barley.

I was vaguely aware of my dad watching in the background. _My dad_, the dead vampire, whose brain was now in an effing _jar thanks_ to that Myrin bastard. He was watching over Kim.

Kim. My _god _I wanted to kill her so fucking much. I wanted to hurt her so badly. Make her pay for what she did to my Claire…

No. I needed to focus. None of that mattered right now. All that mattered was keeping Claire alive.

That was all that had ever mattered. It killed me so mu that these past few months I hadn't been with her. Hadn't protected her. Just after we'd got back together, _this_ had to happen! Why does it always have to be Claire?

Why not me?

Far away, I heard the faint wail of sirens. An ambulance. Frank must have called one. That was good because Claire was slipping away fast…

The paramedics rushed in and put Claire on a stretcher. I tried to come with, but some asshole told me to stay put. I was about to punch that git in the mouth, when I thought of what Claire would have said about that.

Claire.

Claire. She was all I could think about.

I loved her, so much. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't.

I wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Claire's POV**

She woke up. Or…kind of.

She couldn't open her eyes, or move at all…

Oh.

She knew what it was.

She was in a coma.

Well _Great._

**Shane's POV**

She was still in surgery. The three of us had been there for _8 fucking hours, _but I hadn't sat down once.

I was too nervous. What if she didn't make it?

Eve was crying and for once I didn't blame her. I wanted to cry too, but I had to stay strong for Claire. She wouldn't have wanted me crying for her.

Michael was holding eve and staring into space. I was pacing a hole in the floor, back and forth angrily. We were all so, so scared.

"Claire Danvers visitors?" a Doctor in a white coat holing a clipboard had come in and called.

We rushed over. "are you her family?" he asked eyeing us suspiciously.

I looked at Michael. No way was I going to explain myself to this freak.

Michael looked at me, guessing what I was thinking. "we're all her closest friends, plus her roommates. Shane is also her boyfriend-"

"is she ok?" I interrupted.

"She's…well…"he hesitated, and I felt my stomach tightening painfully.

"She's…she's not.." Eve choked.

The doctor saw what she was getting at and hastily reassured us "oh no, no. she's not dead."

"Then what?" I prompted.

He sighed. "The bullet was embedded deep into her chest, luckily not quite reaching her heart. Meanwhile we have managed to stop the bleeding, she slipped into a coma. We have done the best we can, she's on oxygen and life support, but she still may not pull through. I'm sorry"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Claire was in a coma, she wasn't breathing by herself and the doctors don't think she's going to pull through. I can't do this, I can't lose anyone else I love; mum and Lyssa were bad enough but I can't lose Claire as well. I can't. This is my fault; I should never have let Kim nearly shoot me. It's my fault Claire may die.

"Can we see her?" I choked.

"Yes, she's in room 627, on floor 6 and-"but I had already gone, Michael and Eve following behind, leaving him there with his mouth open.

We got there, and I quietly pushed the door open.

"Oh god" Michael whispered.

My words exactly.

She was lying on a white bed, but she was almost completely camouflaging against it, her skin as pale as a vampires. Her chest was thick with bandages, and cuts and bruises covered her arms and face. She was wired up to a softly beeping monitor and many other machines. Yet still, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

My heart in my mouth, I rushed to her side. Tears were now streaming thick and fast as I silently took her small delicate hand gently. Eve sat on her other side while Michael next to me.

We sat in silence for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Life sucks

I was vaguely aware of the pain in my chest, but mostly I felt nothing.

I did nothing.

All I could think about was Shane. How would he take this? He'd blame himself that was for sure.

And Eve would be crying, Michael softly consoling her as he tried to help them both, silently cursing himself he wasn't there to help me.

This was the pain I was feeling. The grief of what I'd done. I guess everything good come woth consequences.

But I _had _to save Shane. If he had died, well, I would've too. And then I would've killed myself literally.

Which is why I have to get through. I _have _been there for my friends. For Michael and Eve's wedding, for Shane.

They're my family.

I have to be there for my family.

….

I sat alone in the room after some people, doctors I guessed, were finished with me. I wanted out, yet I couldn't move or talk or anything.

But, I could hear. And feel.

Wait. Someone pushed open my door. A creaking thing, god they need to put oil on that.

"Oh god" someone whispered.

Well, I couldn't blame them for that. I probably look even more ugly than usual right now.

Wait, did I recognize that voice?

Someone took my hands and if I could move, I would've jumped.

Someone was crying.

Someone was consoling.

Someone was silent.

Eve.

Michael.

_Shane._

If I could comfort them, I would.

If I could get up and leave here, I would.

…..If I could smile, I totally would.

**Sorry, I no it took a reallllllllly long time and its reallllllllly short, but I've been busy with things and the other story.**

**Sooooooo**

**Review and I promise 2 try to make it longer next time!**


End file.
